


Bi Bi Bi

by langst101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Unresolved Romantic Tension, he's such a mess tho dear god, i love my bisexual son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langst101/pseuds/langst101
Summary: After humiliating (hilarious) rejection after rejection, Lance finally successfully hits on someone.akaLance unknowingly outs himself to the entire team.Hilarity ensues.





	Bi Bi Bi

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love lance mcclain and i just want the best for him in life 
> 
> sharpshooter finally getting some action i'm a proud mom 
> 
> enjoy!!!  
> one of my more lighthearted works lmao

“Hey there sweet cheeks, how’s it going?”

 

The other paladins collectively groaned, thoughts ranging from _“dear god, not again”_ to _“please almighty father, strike me down right now because I don’t want to hear any more of this”_.

 

They had just finished a mission on Planet Galmorea, rescuing common civilians from Galran enslavement - the usual.

 

Hunk had gone to use the bathroom back at the castle, leaving the rest of the team to hang around the local market, surrounded by civilians who were thanking them for the rescue.

 

And, of course, this was prime **Lance Flirting Time**.

 

The alien Lance had attempted to hit on simply walked past him, seemingly unaware that the pickup line had been directed at him.

 

But, as we again all know, Lance is very determined. To an almost sad extent.

 

Plastering a smirk onto his face, he swaggered up to the alien, purposefully standing in his way.

 

“If we were both gardens, I’d put my two lips and your two lips together,” he cooed in a low voice, cocking his hip to the side invitingly.

 

The alien he had been hitting on finally raised their head, revealing their face- oh lord, it was a gorgeous face.

 

Soft features, gorgeous purple eyes, and thick, angry (but honestly kind of sexy) eyebrows greeted him.

 

The alien raised an eyebrow, glancing at Lance briefly, before sighing.

 

"Sorry to disappoint you, human, but if my understanding of Earthling culture is correct, I am what your species would consider to be 'male'. I'm sure you've made some sort of mistake, or intended this proposition for someone else."

 

His voice was low and raspy, and Lance bit his lip because holy cow, this was a beautiful man.

 

Lance's ears detected sniggering from Pidge's direction, and the sound of two disappointed male paladin sighs. 

 

He didn't even bat an eye.

 

"Well now, I'm male, you're male, we're both hot, we sure do have a lot in common, now don't we! Would you like to take this someplace else, maybe see... what else we have in common?" he waggled his eyebrows jauntily.

 

Pidge's jaw hit the floor.

 

Shiro spat out his water.

 

Keith walked into a wall.

 

The male Galmorean studied him for a few seconds, before his mouth stretched into an amused smirk. He reached into his pocket and took out a card.

 

"Hm, surprisingly, you have indeed seemed to have peaked my interest. My call signal, human. May we meet again - perhaps, on more pleasant terms."

 

He leaned in to whisper the last few words softly into Lance's ear, teeth grazing it slightly before he turned away, retreating with a noticeable sashay that was not there previously.

 

The other three awestruck paladins finally snapped out of it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

 

Lance blinked, then a lazy grin stretched over his face.

 

"Heh, seems like no one's immune to these smooth moves right here!"

 

He flexed his right arm, kissing it exaggeratedly. (Truthfully, he was also a bit shocked that it had worked so well.)

 

Hunk chose that very moment to walk into the room.

 

"I'm back- whoa, you guys look weirded out. What'd I miss?"

 

Pidge grabbed his arm, levelling a shaky finger at Lance.

 

"He-Lance- he just managed to hit on someone! Successfully! A GUY!"

 

Hunk blinked, then seemingly skimmed over the last word entirely.

 

"Successfully?!" he echoed, in shock, before a smile curled over his face.

 

"Well, would you look at that, my best friend over here finally discovering his true inner Casanova!" he laughed, punching Lance playfully in the arm, who stuck out his tongue in mock annoyance.

 

"EXCUSE YOU, Hunk, I've always been this smooth-"

 

“No, like, he just hit on- a _dude_ -” Keith choked out, face completely red.

 

Hunk blinked innocently.

 

“Oh, yeah, Lance is bisexual!" He paused, squinting at the rest of the team. "I, uh, thought you guys all knew?” he cocked his head questioningly to the side. Lance slung an arm around him casually, nodding as he laughed.

 

Pidge was still sputtering.

 

“B-but you always hit on girls though…”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow.

 

“Dude, I hit on anyone I find hot! Not my fault there aren’t a lot of alien dudes out there who are my type.”

 

He stared at his teammates’ shocked expressions, beginning to feel a bit self-conscious.

 

“Unless, uh… there’s a problem with that…?”

 

Shiro smiled gently, opening his mouth to reassure Lance that no, of course the team would accept him no matter his sexuality, when Keith squawked out “I’M GAY!” in what was probably the most awkward coming out statement of all time (Keith ily but please stop).

 

Everyone’s jaws dropped at that one, except for Hunk, who quirked an eyebrow before replying disinterestedly,

 

“Yeah, okay that’s great and all but uh, can we get some food here? I’m starving.”

 

And with that, he walked off, leaving a very dazed and shook™ team behind.

 

\----------------

 

{about an hour later - a sequel}

 

The paladins sat at the dinner table in strange, awkward silence, still unsure of how to absorb any of the information they had gathered today.

 

Well, except for Hunk, who was eating heartily, but between a few bites suddenly asked,

 

“Hey, dude, you said that there weren’t many alien guys out there who are your type, right? So what is your type then?”

 

Lance’s ears pinked.

 

“Oh, um… I guess a bit similar to girls, really? Someone who looks like they’d give me a hard time, who’s really independent and strong… Shorter guys are also really cute, and being a bit buff doesn’t hurt!” he waggled finger guns at Hunk to try to shake off some of his embarrassment.

 

“Hey, that kinda sounds like Keith.” Pidge snickered.

 

“Oh yeah, the guy from earlier kinda looked like him too!” Hunk remarked, tapping his chin.

 

Both boys went completely red at this.

 

Shiro, their usually calm and collected leader, was laughing his ass off.

 

\----------------

 

 **the aftermath™:** now, Keith and Lance can’t look at each other for more than a few seconds before blushing and running away. someone please help them.


End file.
